Aura Celestia Indra Luna Astor
: "If you'll just insert this gear right here-can you pass me the Phillip's head screwdriver" : — Aura's technical and ever-changing Aura Celestia Indra Luna Astor is a Caliclinian Astor of direct descent of the Ethereal. She is the fourth child of Archer Leoh Astor and Lora Oliv Astor. She has the closest connection to the wind all the Astors. Aura grew up in Dream Valley estate. This was quite dangerous as she, Rae, and Xavier could not hide their wings very well yet and could risk exposing the Astor's magical powers. She was born with wings like all Astors, super flight, invisibility, and walking through walls. Aura grew up in the public eye and even though she didn't receive nearly as much publicity as her siblings. She always had a talent for math, aerospace, rocket science, and regular science. She oversees a lot of tech and the airplane on the property. Aura formed a tight bond with her triplets, Xavier and Rae before even her birth. It wasn't long for before she became good friends with Ila. When her younger brothers Ezra and Elijah were born, she was always nice to them, but Elijah quickly became rather mean to her, calling her weird, and she entered in the rivalry. When Ash and West were born, she was kind to Ash, though she found him very annoying. When West found out about the Elijah/Aura rivalry, he quickly joined Elijah. When Rose was born, and later Ava and Lily, she was relieved that they had some more girls in the family. She was quite annoyed that Archer was a boy but soon believed he was much cuter than she thought. Biography Family The Astors are a very old family descended from all divinities or Etherals. In the magical community, they are the highest of all the old families... - Magical History's introduction to the chapter on the Astors. The Astors are an old and wealthy family descended from the Ethereals and many notable human names. Aura, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Joanne Rowling, and Harriet Tubman are some of their ancestors. The family has had almost no interactions other than the occasional with humans. Until Aura's birth, which sparked them to take a step forward. Early Life "What this, dada? What this? -Aura's curious nature Aura was born along with Xavier William Astor and Rae Ocea Cora Marina Astor to Archer Leoh Astor Sr. and Lora Oliv Astor on March 1, 2007. She was born 4 minutes and 20 seconds after Xavier and 50 seconds after Rar. She loved to create things and find out how things worked. She would take things apart. She never really wanted to be in charge, but would rather be behind the scenes, multitasking. Childhood "This is how it works? We need something better...how about pins? Pins would be much better. We could have differently shaped ones, and we could even have voice controls!" -Aura to her parents about the 'terrible' tech of the house. From an early age, Aura would question the world around her. She loved aerospace science, math, and science. Rae loved to design things, so they would often work together. Aura was always creative and loved to create, think, and plan. She helps watch over the birds and worked a lot on the house. Aura likes martial art, technology, books, Harry Potter and art, but she dislikes summer work and annoying siblings. She fears moving trains. Aura enjoys popularity, but it doesn't really concern her as much as Rae loves it. She gets her fair share of interviews, traveling, and acting, but not that much. When she was eleven, mysterious events started happening around the property. This made for several eventful Astor Life episodes, but her sister Rae decided to investigate. Rae got Aura and Ila to do it and eventually all the kids. They explored the property and tried to find the source of the mysterious events. Physical Appearance Aura has very pale blue eyes and blond hair so light it is practically white. Her skin is very pale and she is very thin, so overall she gives the impression that the wind will just blow her away. She is surprisingly quite short. Defining Personality Traits Aura is smart, intelligent, creative, mechanical, fierce, and a good planner. She is perfectly happy in the backseat and will just create. She has a lot of free time seeing as she doesn't do that much for the press. She excels in school and loves to read. She is very smart. She is quite adept at seeing how everything will fit together. She has a photographic memory. However, Aura also has many fears. She can also be obsessive and occasionally shy. She also talks for a very long time and lets herself gets carried away and can get quite crazy for candy.